


Only Danny forgot

by Silverwing013



Series: Contrary [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing013/pseuds/Silverwing013
Summary: Contrary to what Dash thought, Danny wasn't the only one who forgot.
Series: Contrary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Only Danny forgot

Filled with a childish glee, Kwan's best friend spun about merrily. "I get to give Fenton a lesson! Teach him the real meaning of true speed! He won't forget **_that_** I'm sure!"

"Uh, right." Blinking rapidly, Kwan tried to not become dizzy from Dash twirling about in the chair. Spin, spin, spin. All while giggling to himself. It was concerning, even with Danny being the one involved. "What is this about?"

With a slam of feet, Dash abruptly stopped his motion to stare at Kwan in disbelief. "Whaddya mean? What is this about? Everyone knows why I hate Fentino after October 3rd of 7th grade! This one was the final nail on Fentoadies coffin that day!"

"Right, right."

The blond went back to spinning about in his chair and Kwan went back to trying not to get dizzy. Star had asked him a couple weeks ago about his best friend's fixation on Danny while they had been on their late night walk alone, but he had no answer for it. Kwan knew Dash made sure whenever something went wrong, Danny was first to know and be blamed for it. It also infuriated the blond that the other forgot what horrible thing he did, making Danny even more a target.

Propping his head up with his hand, Kwan watched as Dash listed off several conditioning exercises he was planning to use for his training of Danny in gym class. It sounded more of the typical kind of his best friend making the kid suffer again. His friends had good qualities, but he never went out of his way for this type of thing. It actually annoyed Kwan.

But he had a feeling if he informed Dash that it wasn't just Danny, it was everyone who had no idea of what the kid did…well…

Danny was a target of everything wrong in Dash's life.

So Kwan didn't ask what happened, faking that he knew all about the famous October 3rd as he began listing off the more basic conditioning exercises to influence his best friend to go easy on Danny. After all, the plotting blond had all day with the poor kid.

"Right! I don't want him too fast after all!" Dash stopped spinning as he realized this loudly. "I'm still the fastest in the school after all."

"Yeah," Kwan agreed easily. "Right ahead of Sam."

Dash's face turned an interesting shade of red. Kwan lifted his head curiously.

"True meaning of speed here, Dash Baxter! Right Kwan." Dash slapped a fist into his hand. "I'll show Fenton and he won't ever forget it!"

Relaxing again, Kwan zoned out as he watched his best friend happily rambling and spinning. He jerked his head back up and looked at Dash carefully, who still continued gleeful plans for Danny tomorrow.

Didn't Sam beat Dash's time on the mile run a few years ago?


End file.
